What Wasn't There
by Define Me
Summary: I don't know about you guys, but I think that the trip to Cielis was a little rushed. What happened in between the events in book 3? EmilyxTrellis in later chapters. ON HIATUS.
1. Enemies Aboard

**So excited to renew this story, even if it's not very well known. I know these chapters probably won't suit all of you, since they're all still the same, only refurbished, but I hope to make way for the new chapters so I can end this story.**

* * *

Emily mentally kicked herself for what she'd done. She had brought her personal enemies with them on the trip to Cielis! The very people who had tried to kill her and her companions! Though she hated it, Emily had to admit that there was something different; Lugar seemed kinder and more innocent then their last meeting, and Trellis...

Emily shook her head. She didn't want to think or _have_ anything to do with him! Not after everything he'd done to her family. She walked beside the railing of the ship, looking down into the clouds and was almost comforted by them and how weightless they seemed...oh, why couldn't she be a cloud?

"...be more like your father.", she heard her mother say before a door was opened and closed firmly.

"Trellis...", she said his name with a hint of venom.

He didn't turn to face her, so she continued:

"You said you wanted my help in defeating your father, the Elf King. Why turn against him?", she asked.

He turned his body to face her, bitterness and worry in his eyes.

"It was a mistake to involve you in this.", he said with a voice like iron, "Go back before it's too late."

When he turns, Emily glares at his back for what feels like ages and continues staring even after he's long gone.

* * *

Leon waited for Emily on the roof of the ship with a series of miniscule objects in his hands. He had to admit, he's grown rather attached to the girl and was amazed by her talents as a Stonekeeper, but he knew he had little time to prepare her for the Elf King.

It was obvious that her powers were no match for his. Leon felt an uneasiness grip him when his mind shifted to the thought of his enemy's very _son_ beingaboard the ship. Leon wished he could take out every ounce of hatred he had for the King on the boy, wished he could make him suffer as much as he had!

His rant was cut short when he caught sight of Emily and he let the feelings melt away as a smile crept across his face.

* * *

**I can't believe I never noticed how short these chapters were when I wrote them! 423 words? How did I think that was okay? Luckily the new chapters will be much longer.**


	2. Training Emily

**Woo! Nothing else went wrong last night, so that's good. There was a huge thunder and it almost made me poop myself!(TMI) **

* * *

Emily had managed to get herself up onto the roof of the ship. She hadn't a clue why Leon had decided to train with her up there, inher own opinion, it was actually quite dangerous. What if she fell? What if Leon fell? She mentally told herself to stop thinking negatively when...

"_You're only making it harder for yourself, Young Master."_

Emily jumped at the voice in her head. The Stone was secretly becoming the source of her annoyance,

"What do you mean?", she asks.

"_Why bother training when I can give you everything you'll need?", _the Stone challenges.

"Because, I don't need your help in defeating the elf king.", Emily cringes at her own words.

_"Again your words come out wrong, Young Master. You need me more than you know.", _the Stone gives a slight laugh.

"I'm not giving you control. Who knows what you'll do, if I lose it now?", Emily struggles to be her own voice of reason. She knows that the Stone is her only means of defeating the elf king. Along with her training. She feels helpless in keeping control.

"_Not yet, Young Master. Soon you wil be able to see things my way, and know that it is best."_

Emily is silent. She hopes that the Stone will soon give up on there conversation, how unlucky of her that it doesn't.

"_You look distressed, Young Master. Why don't we discuss something else?", _the Stone offers in a mockingly kind tone.

"What?", Emily stops in her tracks.

"_Why our new guests, of course."_

"Why would you want to talk about _them?", _Emily dislikes the new direction their conversation has turned to. She builds up her defence.

"_Why not? They seem quite interesting, no? Why don't you ask one of them to help you train? The fox man doesn't have a Stone, so how could he possibly now how to train you with yours?", _the Stone questions.

Emily feels her heart lurch slightly. She had to admit that the Stone was right. How could Leon properly teach her the ways of her Stone if he didn't have one himself? Emily could feel the Stone's cocky smile.

"_And as far as we know, there is only one person on this ship with a Stone."_

Emily heart gave a sharp twist at the thought

"No! Why in the world would I ask _Trellis_ to train _me?"_, Emily tried to act insulted, but couldn't help but be slightly attracted to the idea.

_"Don't act like that, Young Master. You and I feel the same emotions."_

Emily felt herself grow pale. It was correct that they shared the same feelings , Emily had forgotten and let herself get lost about him. Yes, she disliked him and was bitter towards him. But, didn't really think that Hate was necessary.

"...Fine, I'll talk to Leon about this today. Happy?"

"_Quite. Happy training, Young Master."_

* * *

Leon had seen Emily come to a quick stop some 20 feet away and let the smile he had worn turn into a worried frown. It looked like she was talking to someone, or some_thing._ Leon had decided to leave her be and wait. He had watched her facial expressions and soon wondered to himself if he should intervene, when he saw Emily regain her posture and begin jogging towards him again.

* * *

"Again!", Leon shouted as the small stone dropped onto the roof once again.

"Leon, this is the fourth time. The rock is too heavy to pick up.", Emily glared at the rock.

"That's why we're practicing, so it _won't_ be so heavy.", he gave her the look of a disapproving parent, "...Again."

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate all her will power of the Stone to pick up the rock. A thin, pink mist shot out from the Stone's glassy surface and wrapped around the rock, rising it little by little off of the roof. But, as soon as it came, it went, as the rock slammed down on the roof again. Emily let her frustration show on her face as she clenched her fists.

Leon gave her a sympathetic look and began to walk to her, only to be pushed back harshly by a thick, angry mist. Emily shot her head up in suprise and then glared down at the Stone.

_"Young Master", _the Stone sounded as if it were attempting to keep its temper in check, _"The fox man is not the one who needs to be training you. If you had a more prepared teacher, you would have been able to lift the stone as high as you wanted. But, here you are, still on step one."_

Emily felt her own angry rise up in her throat, and without thinking, yelled,

"Knock it off! Leon is a great teacher! What do you know about anything!_ You're _the one that's lifting it!", Emily let her voice rise to extreme heights. She smelled burning leather and was suprised to find that her gloves were smoking with a very red, hot mist. Making theme hiss as they burned. Her felt her anger swell slowly up again, until she felt kind hands on her shoulders and looked up to see Leons worried and fearful look.

* * *

**This chap really turned its back on what I was trying to do. I guess I let it do its own thing, oops. Anyway, hope it was okay so far**


	3. Changes To Come

**Yay! I found a way to clear up my face before I go to High School! Anyway, enough of _my_ problems, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Emily looked at Leon in shame and gave a heavy sigh before looking down to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Leon. It's just that the Stone has really been bugging me, and...", Emily stumbled over her sorry explanation.

Leon let a sigh escape his lips and said,

"I know. Emily...I think we needs to talk about finding you a new teacher...", he says

Emily let her mouth fall open and stared at him in disbelief. Her Stone gaining a pink glow in excitement.

"What? Why?", she asks, trying to keep her hurt and panic at ease. Did she let him down? Was he disappointed in her for her lack of progress?

"I don't see how I can be a good teacher to you if I don't know how _you_ feel.", he says, sadly.

The Stone lets out a laugh of victory,

_"Ha, I knew it."_

_"Shut up", _Emily says.

"I think we might be able to find you another teacher in Cielis. A more suitable one.", he walked past her without another word. Leaving her to turn and stare at his back as he jumped down off of the roof. She had been able to lift every other object he had brought with him for her training, but she couldn't even manage to life a stupid rock more than 9 inches off the ground? No wonder she was a failure in his eyes. Emily let her head hang as she thought about her options. Unfortunately, there was only one...

* * *

Trellis leaned on the railing some, looking out to the vast sky. The sun was set, it's orange rays present and warm on his pale features. He had always prefered sunset over sunrise. It came with hot and bright colors as it shown on and through the clouds, making them more vibrant. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that. He'd never really told anyone anything about him. He wanted people to stay out of his way and in return, he would do the same. But, recently, it was getting harder and harder to do that. His intentions were misunderstood and so people would step out of their place. Especially that Emily, girl. She always challeged him, whether it be in a good or bad way. He couldn't really say he disliked the girl. He didn't see anything about her _to_ dislike. She was caring, independant, and strong. He knew that she would willing give up her own life to save the people she loved and he adored that about her. He'd never tell her that, not that she would listen to or believe him.

Trellis was shaken out of his thoughts by another presence, and he knew exactly whose.

Emily had found Trellis leaning on the railing, looking out into the unknown. It was the most layed back she'd ever seen him, though he still kept his perfect posture. He was always so serious. He never smiled, he never laughed, or even chuckled for that matter, and he never had a calm look on his face. He was a complete mystery to her, to which she hated with a never seen someone look so...so...

Lonely.

He only had his father, she assumed, and even _that_ much was pretty bad. She often times found herself wondering about his family line. Most particularly, his mother. Where was _she_? Now that she really thought about it, sitting here, she didn't know _anything_ about him that mattered. Emily felt her heart twitch when she realized he was looking at her. How long had she been sitting there staring at him?

"Oh! Haha, hi.", she tried to give her best smile while still looking serious. She nearly tripped when she bolted up, what was wrong with her?

"Um...Hi..", he gave her a strange look, but it wasn't much of a change from how he normally looked at her. She was smiling at him like she'd gotten bit by something or like she was trying to hold back a hysterical laugh.

Emily saw that her "be nice" plan wasn't working well, and quickly dropped it.

"Okay, look, I don't like you and you don't like me, that much is clear. But, I need your help.", she says sternly.

Trellis felt his heart drop a bit, but tried not to let the small amount of hurt he felt show, of course, he failed. He didn't absolutely _like_ the girl but he didn't hate her either, he just didn't expect her to be so straight forward with it.

Meanwhile, Emily mentally kicked herself for being so harsh

*_Now, look what you've done, you're supposed to be asking him to teach you!*, _she thought to herself

_*Look at his face, what's wrong with you!*_

Trellis could see the obvious battle she was having with herself, and decided not to disturb her in fear of making things worse.

"_Well, doesn't that look fun.."_

Trellis, despite knowing the voice of his own Stone for years, jumped in suprise.

_"Don't be so jumpy, you're not 5 anymore.", _the Stone said nonchalantly

"_I'll take note. What do you want?"_

_"My dear, I want nothing. I just thought I'd talk with you, since its been sooooo long",_ Trellis gave the Stone a mental glare

_"You say that like it's a bad thing." _, Trellis says smartly.

"_Ouch, that hurts. I know I ruined things for you back then, but why hold a grudge?", _the Stone asked in mock-hurt

_"You did more than ruin things. The entire population of Alledia believes I'm a killer because of you._

_"And, why do you think that is? She got in the way. I just decided to give her a little push."_

_"Literally." _, Trellis finishes the conversation just as soon as it began. Only to see Emily staring blankly at him.

The two said nothing for a long while. Listening to all kinds of creatures screech and roar in the distance. Suddenly, Emily brought her shoulders up to her ears and quickly stuck out her hand.

"Would you teach me how to use the Stone?", she said without looking at him.

Trellis stood dumbstruck, looking at her outstretched hand and thinking about her request. Teach her? Wasn't Leon doing that? Why is she asking me?

Emily stood there, hand still out, feeling like a fool. She felt herself blushing hard in embarrassment and felt like a child. She was about to say something rude and rushing when she felt a hand take her's and shake it slightly.

"Sure.", was all he said as he shook her hand up and down twice before letting go of it.

Emily couldn't believe it. He said yes? She looked up fast and saw the casual look on his face. He had accepted and agreed to teach her. Just like that? No deals or conditions? She felt happy and foolish, it had been so easy for him, but for her it was a mess! She turned her humiliation into anger and without thinking about it, gave him a fierce glare and stormed off to her room. Leaving him standing there.

* * *

Leon watched Emily storm off to her room in an embarrassed rage until she disappeared inside the ship, then turned his gaze on Trellis. The prince stood stock still in suprise at her reaction to his agreement to teach her about her Stone. She glared at him as if she hated the very fact that he existed. Right then he became nervous, wondering just _what _ he'd gotten himself into, he didn't want to always be on her bad side when he would train her every day. He figured that he would have to make some changes for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry, Trellis is a little out OOC, but I didn't want to make him too much of an ass, so I had to go with too little. Besides, he can be nice, too! The voice I was picturing with Trellis' Stone is somewhere like Bruce Willis & Richard Haydn's voice, only without the retarded accent(Sorry Richard!)**


	4. Training Day

**I just found out that I'm getting my hair colored orange! Yeeess! I've only colored my hair once and I'm soo excited! *regains sanity*, Anyway, chapter 4 up!**

* * *

Emily felt ashamed about the way she'd acted yesterday evening. She'd found a new teacher, yes, but what if he reconsidered? She was well on her way down to the feild where Trellis had insisted she train. They had taken a break from the air for while. There was supposed to be a big storm sometime that day, and Enzo decided he would rather not kick the bucket because of the stupid choice to be in the air.

Trellis was waiting for her, with his hands on his hips, she was already 25 minutes late. Maybe she chose not to come? He wasn't born a very patient person, but decided to give her 20 minutes more. If he knew anything about girls, it's that they were freaks about how they looked.

But then again, this was Emily. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't care if she looked good or bad, as long as she got through the day. He then spotted her walking slowly down to him, a grim look about her told him that this wasn't going to be a great first day of training.

* * *

Emily had to say, she was disappointed that he showed up. She didn't feel like facing him and knew how crazy he could be.

Emily chuckled. Crazy. That was what she would call her friends at school before the move. She gave a sad sigh. When did things get so wrong? _Why _did they go wrong? Emily didn't understand why it all had to happen her and her family. Now look at where she was. Training to take down an incredibly powerful, and not to mention evil, king. And with his own son, no less. She didn't want to it get this far. She was only supposed to get her mother's cure and get out. Possibly, move again. But, no, now she was in the middle of a battle that may very well take her life and the lives of everyone else.

She walked slowly towards Trellis, he was clad in simple, but new clothing to her. Supposedly, the clothing under all his armor. A black, skin tight compression, only showing his neck up to the start of his collarbone. His pants were a little less tight on him, but they weren't in the least baggy. His own amulet hung loosely around his neck wrapped tight in a thick, black cord. Even if there wasn't much bare skin showing on him, it was the most Emily had ever seen.

"I'm glad you could join me.", he said sarcastically. She had purposely been late, hoping that he would give up on her and quit. It was foolish of her to think he would. He never quit.

"Wish I could saythe same.", she replied bitterly, "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be here any more than you do."

"Why would I want to be here?", he challenged, "I thought I'd enjoy watching actually _make_ progress rather than going in circles."

"Leon was a great teacher. What do you know?", she asks

"I know a lot, actually. Consider yourself lucky that you even _have_ someone to teach you about your Amulet. I had to teach _myself."_

"I'll try to stay grateful.", she snapped

He handed her a small glare at her rudeness, but continued on.

"I guess we should try having you lift different objects. You know, objects bigger than a rock that could fit in the palm of your hand.", he said mockingly

"If I can't even lift _that_, how do you expect me to be able to lift anything else?", she shouted

"Practice and Will."

"What, that's it?", she asked

"That, or Pain and Discipline."

"I'm fine.", Emily was not liking the way things were going so far. If they couldn't agree, how could they train?

"Now, if you'll stop fighting with me, we can get started...", Trellis offered

"Since, your powers are so weak, we'll start off small.", he walked over to one of the nearby trees and stood next to it, "Here."

"_T__hat's _small?", Emily was shocked by his reasoning

"Yes. Trust me, once you come to your Stone's full potential, you'll be able to lift thing 10 times bigger than this.", he assured her.

When he stared at her expectantly, she realized that she was to begin. She concentrated all her power on the tree. Attempted to feel its pulse, its life, its core, and become one with it. A pink mist soon arose from her Stone and began to make its way down into the trees roots. It cut each root like a razor and without effort.

* * *

**Sorry, I have to stop there, guys. Writer block. I was also slacking off and watching Grey's Anatomy, and now Im all sadT.T PERCIIIIII! **


	5. Share Of Minds

**It's raining outside! I'll try and do better on this chap than the last one. Hell, I think I had writer block before I even began!**

* * *

Emily dropped dead on her bed. Trellis had worked her to the bone, and what made it worse was that she got nowhere. She was still at the first step. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she really _that_ bad? Trellis had promised not to give up on her, but even she could see that he was doubtful.

Emily then heard a faint knock at her door.

"Come in...", she said lazily

Her mother stepped into the room with a small smile. Emily was glad to see her, it seemes that they hadn't really spent a lot of time together since her mother awoke.

"I watched you train, today.", her mother said cautiously, "Really impressive."

"I didn't get anything done..", Emily said flatly.

"Well...you..", her mother struggled for words. It was true, she really _didn't_ get anything done. She attempted to lift a thing or two, but she didn't succeed all the way. She figured that she would change the topic.

"So, your new teacher. He seems nice...", she hesistated

"About as nice as a cat with rabies...", her daughter said lowly.

"At least he's taking the time on you. You could stand to be a little nicer to-"

"_WHAT?"_, Emily sat up angrily, "Be a little _nicer?_ Please! Do you remember anything he's done to us?"

"Well, yes. But, there's no use in keeping a grudge, that was then, this is now. You can't hate him out of all the things he's _done_, but what he's _doing._"

Emily stopped her pre-rampage and thought about those words. They were true. He'd done terrible thing, but he wasn't doing that now. He was trying to get along with her and she was pushing him away. She sighed, what a brat she's been...

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Enzo.", Emily called.

Enzo turned his head around to face her, "Why, hello there, Emily"

"Hi, uh, it's been a day now, shouldn't that big storm have passed by now?"

"I would have assumed, but the sky's been as clear as can be."

"Maybe your report was wrong.", she suggested.

"Miss Emily, my reports on the weather are never wrong. I don't see why this one would be.", he gave her a reassuring look.

"Maybe we should get back up in the air?"

"Hmm, I donn't think another day on solid ground'll hurt much. It's not like we're on a schedule er anything.", he let out a throated laugh.

"Okay...thanks, Enzo..", she said as she turned to leave.

"Anytime, miss Emily.", he gave her a cheery smile.

She smiled back before closing the door and heading to the feild. Where Trellis was there waiting for her, _again. _She really wished that he would just give up on her so she could go back to Leon. Then she remembered that she told her mother she would try to be nicer to him. She hung her head and groaned at the thought. Emily soon caught sight of the older teenager. He was looking straight at her with a determined fire in his eyes. She never seen that fire before, and it frightened her slightly. It made her think of what he had in store for her.

* * *

"Again!", Trellis shouted to her

She gave him one of her looks and attempted to, again, lift the fallen tree. Yesterday, she had managed to bring it down, but do nothing else. Suddenly, a thick, pink mist shot out from her Stone and wrapped tightly around the trees trunk. Slowly, the tree rose and rose until it was a good 3 feet off the ground. Emily smiled in excitement and looked to Trellis, where her smile quickly disappeared. He stood looking at the tree poker faced without a hint of pride. Her heart became hard and all of a sudden, the tree slammed to the ground, dropped. He face remained unchanged, and hurt and anger filled her. A raging pink mist shot out towards him, but was haulted only inches away from his face by a light blue mist.

"There's no use in attacking _me, _you know.", He said, unmoved, "It won't get you anywhere."

_"We'll get closer to defeating the elf king without you. Who knows, you might even be tampering with her progress.", _Emily's Stone said accusingly.

Emily stood shocked at them both. Trellis could understand her Stone? Talk with it, like her? Then, wouldn't that mean...

"_Just leave the kid alone. He's the one teaching **your** master. Isn't that meant to be your job, hun?", _a deep voice entered Emily's mind.

"Stay out of this.", Trellis tells his Stone through gritted teeth

_"Oh come now, I'm trying to help you."_

_"I think your help is the last thing he needs.", _Emily's Stone adds

_"Oh, stay out of it. It was for his own good, and look at him now! He's-"_

_"Still bitter and emotionless..."_

Emily was the most confuzed she'd ever been in her entire life! Both of their Stone were left arguing with each other, leaving there masters silent and staring. After a few more harsh words, Emily wrapped her hand tightly around her Stone in an attempt to shut her up.

"I think we're done for today..", Trellis said lazily as his own Stone managed to calm itself down.

"Good idea..", Emily couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Gee, what a failure, but I hope it was okay enough. Sorry, guys, I guess I'm having an off day today..**


	6. Apologies

**Wow, I didn't think that this story would get this many views! Thanks you guys.**

* * *

Emily slammed her door almost as hard as she could and plopped down, face first, on her bed. She had managed to lift the tree a little high, yes, but that was it. Emily felt guilty, but she had to say, she blamed Trellis. They had had two days together and she'd only been able to cut down a tree and lift it three feet. This was getting rediculous! If she still had Leon, she would be much farther!

Emily was in the middle of her inner rage when she heard that faint knock at her door. She had fully expected her mother, but when she called the person to come in, she saw that it was Trellis.

Trellis walked into the room slowly and closed the door behind him. Making no move to get any closer to her.

"I suppose I should apologize for earlier...", he said in mild hesitation. He knew how she was with her moods, and she would no doubtedly kill him if he stepped out of his place.

Emily's eyes widened slightly. _He _was the one apologizing? To her? She felt that it was both right and wrong for him to do this, but still listened.

"I know I'm not an accurate instructor for you. So, I believe it's best if you go back to Leon. I'm sure you agree.", he opened the door and was already hafway out when Emily's voice stopped him.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?", she asked in confusion. He turned his cat eyes on her in bewilderment, but said nothing.

"I mean, you just apologize and leave? You don't even know if I forgive you, yet.", she explained

"Why would I need to stay? Doesn't an apology consist only of one person saying "sorry" to another, whether they're forgiven or not?", he asks

"Well, yes, but...", she paused. He was practically right, but anyone else would want to know if they were forgiven. Right? Emily felt a cold chill and turned her attention back on Trellis.

"Get in here and close the door, your letting in a draft.", she said semi-fiercely. He obliged her and quickly hurried in to slam the door closed. He remained silent and in his place by the door, looking as if he was ready to bolt, if she suddenly decided to throw something at him.

"Look, I don't know how elves apologize to each other, if they do at all, but thats not the way _we_ do it.", she explained. He nodded.

"But, whatever. You're forgiven.", she waved a hand while closing her eyes. He moved to leave.

"But, I didn't say you could leave.", she smiled evily

He handed her a sharp look. It was obvious that he did not like to be treated demeaningly and like he needed permission to do something simple. She could use that side of him to her advantage. Later though.

He gave her a slightly impatient look, but said nothing. She studied him for a few moments. He was everything he was before, a little less savage, but the same either way. He had smooth, white hair, a pale and incredibly tired looking complection. Had he _EVER_ had a good nights sleep before? He was thin, but not skinny, and he'd obviously seen his fair share of violence in his life. That thought left her thinking where that scar of his came from.

Trellis stood waiting for her. She was just sitting there staring at him. Was he seriously _that_ creepy?

* * *

**To be continued in about 2-4 hours**


	7. Navin's Curiosity

**Well, you guys, the hair dye I had didn't stick... Apparently, I have to bleach my hair before doing vibrant colorsT.T NOT MY HAIR! No girl wants to lose her hair...My precious...Precious...Anyway, next chap up, who can guess what Navin's going to do?**

* * *

"Say, would you ever consider letting me drive this thing?", Navin asked lightly

"Sure...when I'm dead and gone.", Enzo gave him a small, clever look.

"What? But, that could be _hours_ away!", Navin let out a reasonable whine

He felt a small but forceful tap on the back of his head, "Stop that, and behave..", his mother said in a whisper. Karen gave Enzo an apologetic look and he smiled at her.

"Say, kid. Why don't you go play with your sister?", Enzo suggested

"But, she's training right now.", Navin protested. Emily had told him never to inturrupt her during a training session, once.

"Then go watch. Cheer her on.", Karen gave him a comforting smile. Navin walked grumpily out of the room and headed toward the field in which Emily and Trellis were training.

* * *

Trellis sighed and ran a bare hand between his eyes, "Again...", he sighed

Emily watched him closely. His body language was a little off, but she decided to ignore it. Today, she had upgraded from the downed tree to an acorn. She crossed out the word upgraded and replaced it with downgraded. She rolled her eyes at the small nut, and lifted it without effort, then throwing it far into the distance. Trellis seemed infazed as he watched it fly, he'd clearly known that she was capable of _ this_ much.

"Very good.", he said blandly

"Emily!", a shrill voice cried. Emily and Tellis looked up towards the noice in unison, both giving confused and annoyed looks.

"Oh, great...", Emily groaned. Yes, she loved her brother, but she _certainly_ didn't always want to be around him. And to top it all off, Trellis was there with her. Navin and Trellis had never really been aquainted to each other, and she was reluctant to find out what would happen. As Navin ran nearer, she quickly spun around to face Trellis and whispered,

"Behave yourself.", to which he gave her a look as if she were crazy, "Don't I always?", he replied smartly. She sighed greatly, and felt like she was raising too many children a once. By the time she had finished grumbling to herself, Navin was already there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, uh...nothing really..", Emily turned towards Trellis, who was now behind her, only to find that he was smirking slightly. She gave his a _very _desperate and disapproving look, but he just slipped his eyes closed and turned his head, and smirk, to the side. Silently telling her she was on her own here. Meanwhile, Navin watched the display between the two in wonder. They seemed a lot more friendly with each other than before. More tolerable, too, at least on Emily's side.

"Are you two _really _training, or is it something else?", he asked mischievously. Both teens jumped, wide eyed. Emily looked to Trellis again, to find that he was looking at her with the same expression. Shock and Embarrassment. And a slight blush. Navin smiled knowingly,

"Oh, I see now. HEY MOM!", he yelled.

"No!", Emily slapped her hands over his mouth, "Look, there's nothing going on, we're training. I do have responsibilities, you know.."

Navin was silent, but still had that devilish look in his eyes, "O...kay.", he said

Emily unwound her hands from his lips.

* * *

Emily felt great! She had gotten so much done, and she felt like she made Trellis proud. In the middle of her self-appreciation, she stopped. Why did she care if Trellis was _proud_ ofher or not? She thought for a moment, also thinking about what Navin had said earlier.

_"Are you two really training, or is it something else?"_ , she shuddered at the words. How could he think that she would be involved with Trellis? In any other way besides "teacher/student" or "friend/friend"? She didn't even know _if_ they were friends. Now, that she thought about it, she didn't know_ where_ she stood with him. She sighed, leave it to Navin to screw up her day.

* * *

Trellis sat on the floor at the foot of his bed. Luger had found a very interesting book and thought he should read it, it had to do with natural science, flying machines and how they worked, he was currently on the section about flight patterns. He, personally, had no interest in the book, but didn't really want to hear Lugar complain about how unwilling he was. Besides, he was already through most of it, so he decided that it couldn't hurt to finish. He heard a knock at his door. Expecting it to be Luger, he tried to put on a good mood, he let it fall and replaced it with suprise when he saw that it was Navin.

"Uh, hi.", Navin held up his hand and put on a wide smile.

"Hi...Navin.."

The two sat there awkwardly for a few moments, until Navin spoke up,

"So...about Em...", he said slowly. Trellis smiled on the inside. How predictable.

"Look, I know what you're probably thinking, and I can assure you that there's nothing between us.", Trellis tells him.

Navin looked both reassured and disappointed, "Really?"

"Really. So, there's nothing for you to worry about."

Emily was out taking a late night walk around the ship, but stopped at Trellis' door, overhearing the conversation. It sounded too mumbled for her to hear, so she gently put her ear to the door in time to hear,

"I promise. There's nothing special between your sister and me.", she could only make out the words of Trellis. She set her eyes downcast and backed away from the door. She didn't think it was hurt so much to hear him say it. He felt nothing for her...at all...

To get away from it all, she decided it best to go back to her own room and sleep off her sadness, though she was sure that it would follow her through morning.

* * *

Navin soon came out of Trellis and Lugers room to get to his own. He'd always thought of Trellis as a brother figure. Unlike his sister, he never did anything to set him off. Navin was slightly saddened by the fact that Trellis seemed to have no sort of attraction towards Emily. This thought gave Navin many idea on how to get them together. and knowing himself, he would try them all. By all in the morning..

* * *

**Okay, maybe not the longest chap. Or it could be, I'm not really going to bother looking atm. I'm debating whether or not to go to bed, it's already 12:09 here in Arizona. But, I want to write about Navins ideas! Damn! Okay, okay. I'll try to do part of the next chap tonight, then I'll finish it tomorrow, k? K.**


	8. A Series Of Awkward Events

**I'm starting this new chap this morning, but I might not be able to finish until later. I have to go get my high school I.D. and schedule:D**

* * *

Navin had come up with with, at least, four terrible ideas in which to get his sister and Trellis together. Or give them a little push in the right direction. He'd planned out the whle day for them, that would last until that night, Navin gave an evil smile.

* * *

Emily and Trellis were well on their own way down the halls of the ship. Since they were back in the air, they would have to train on the roof. Emily disliked the idea of training on the roof, it reminded her too much of Leon. Emily walked beside him in silence, also thinking about what he'd said last night. She had to say, that she didn't count on it tearing her up so much. She'd never really had a love life with anyone before, so she really couldn't know how it felt to be hurt in that area. Until now. Her mind stopped, and left her almost tripping over her own feet in the process. She seriously couldn't have felt that way about him. After all, he _was _supposed to be her enemy. Emily was lost in deep thought, when something came crashing into her; Navin and Morrie, apparently playing a chasing game with each other.

Emily slammed into Trellis(after being pushed, of course), and Trellis into the nearby metal wall, both making a noise between shock and pain. They sat there, each trying to figure out the other's thoughts anf feelings. Emily soon felt a heat present in her cheeks, and could only presume she was blushing madly. She pushed away from him, forcefully, sending him further into the wall.

Navin smirked at the scene, he figured that it wouldn't do much of anything but send Emily into a quiet rage. That is, after all, why he put it first on the list.

* * *

Some time after the hall incident, the two had manged to get back together. Trellis had decided that Emily didn't need to train today, she had been working hard all week, and thought she might have needed a break. Enzo had suggested that they fold sails, neither knew why he would have sails on the ship, since it was an _air _craft, but said nothing about it.

They folded in silence, almost deafening. Emily had wondered if she should spark a conversation, she looked at him in a sideways glance. He didn't seem at all fazed with the mornings events, and set eyes her down on her sail.

When they had finished, they stood up to marvel at their work. All the sails were folded and stored. Unfortunately, there were loose ropes _everywhere_, and it took a lot not to trip over one.

"I think I'm going to go to my room.", Emily says as she begins to turn. Trellis follows behind her, but before they can even reach the door leading into and out of the small room, a loud noice sounded above, making Emily turn back in time to see a cloud of rope surround and tighten around them. Trapping the two chest to chest with each other. They soon lost there balance and fell to the wood floor. They stared at one another wide eyed and flushed. Emily didn't know how she felt at that moment, too many important emotions. But then, she heard something she thought she never would. She opened to eyes to look at Trellis only to see that he had turned his head to the side and was laughing hysterically. His laughter didn't sound at all how she thought it would. It was soft, medium in pitch, and actually quite nice to hear. Emily smiled.

Navin and Morrie watched the seen from above, with big, goofy smiles. Maybe this _could _work.

* * *

It had taken a good 20 minutes for someone to find and untie them. They had talked, and told stories, all to pass the time. Emily was personally glad that it was Enzo who found them and not her mother. The sun was just beginning to set, and they had all decided to spend tonight together instead of in their rooms. Emily and Trellis had chosen to take a quick walk before going inside and taking a seat in the main room. There was no one else there. Only them and a going fireplace. Emily had sat on the arm of a nearby chair, Trellis on the edge, and the two made a slow, but sure conversation.

"_This plan was the trickiest"_, Navin thought to himself. Tying fishing wire to Emily's ankle without her noticing had been quite hard. But, thanks to Morrie being the distraction, Navin had managed to tie it tight around her and follow them on the roof and through several small doors they had made about the ship. Navin couldn't think of how to make it more perfect, they were clear now all he had to do was pull, and he had to do it before the others arrived. He heard the paint sound of his mother's voice coming closer. Panicked, he pulled the fishing wire as hard as he could.

Emily was still sitting on the arm of the chair when her left leg was suddenly lifted into the air, making her fall back heavily into Trellis' lap.

_"Yes!"_, Navin whispered, giving Morrie a high five.

Emily was completely and utterly humiliated , again, having to stare, wide eyed into another awkward and freak position.

"Well...Isn't this..", Trellis grabbed the fishing wire at her ankle, and cut it. Letting Emily's leg fall. He and Emily looked up to see a huge, gaping square hole in the ceiling.

"Navin...", Emily whispered angrily. Trellis looked down at her and got a silly thought in his head.

"You know, you remind me of a little child.", he says

"What?"

"Look at yourself in your position. Your expression also gives off the sign of a pout.", he smirked at her

"I'm not pouting and I'm no 'little child'", she says fiercely, "Now get off me"

"Need I remind you that _you're _the one on _me?_", he replies. His words made Emily blush deeply, but she didn't make any move to get up. They looked and studied each other. But, something felt different to Emily. He wasn't looking at her like he normally did, his eyes were warmer and kinder, and Emily could see so much detail in them, light green and blue streaks going through the white, all leading to the pupil. A piece of hair fell off his shoulder as he leaned down slightly. Emily could see a mix of strands in it; White, gray, and black. Emily unconciously leaned forward as he did. When they realized how close they were, their faces were a mere 6 inches apart.

_Why not?_ Emily thought to herself, _He's right there._

They drew slowly closer to one another, only seconds away when,

_Knock, Knock, _"Emily! Trellis! Come on, we're starting!"

Emily jumped up and off the chair just in time to see her mother open the door, "What's going on in here?", she asked

Emily was about to explain, make up a lie, when Trellis stood and cut her off,

"We were just talking about the day. We'll be right there. Thank you, ms. Hayes", he gave her a small smile

"Oh, okay then. Don't be too long.", she she left, but kept the door open for them.

Trellis turned his head to look at Emily, "Well? We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

Emily stared for a moment. Did he really just lie for her? To her _mother_? Huh, he had guts.

"Sure, let's go.", she smiled as they walked out together.

* * *

**Okay! Hope it wasn't too bad. Everything for high school went fine, except for standing out in 12:00 heat in a 24 foot line. And yes, I counted.**


	9. Suprising Results

**Okay, sorry,this is kind of a late update, I've also been working on an MM fanfic, but I promise that this will be the one I finish first:)**

* * *

Emily had to admit, she'd had a good time that night. Even though it was a weird day, the night couldn't really have been any more perfect. But, there was one thing that made her question herself. She was so close to kissing Trellis. _Trellis _her enemy, she didn't know whther she could really call him an enemy anymore. Then she remembered that it was all Navin's fault. She had put the pieces of the days events to gether and had come to the conclusion that it had all been planned out by _him! _But now, instead of relieved that it _didn't _happen, she was disappointed. Maybe she _had _wanted to kiss him. He was certainly different from when they'd first met. Lighter and Gentler. She would have to talk to him later.

But, first...

She marched to Navin's room, determined to give him every piece of her mind. She didn't bother to knock when she reached the door, opening it wide and hard. Navin was there, sitting on his bed casually.

"Oh, hi Em. What's up?", he said

Emily was slightly shocked at his nonchalant attitudem,

"What's..._up?_"

"Yeah, what's goin' on?", Emily felt her anger rise

"I think you know _exactly _what's been going on today, Navin.", she sais stiffly

Navin then got that guilty look in his eyes, and that's what gave him away,

"Okay, okay, I know..."

"What were you _thinking_? Trying to match me up with Trellis?", she asked

"What do you mean? You two _obviously _have a thing for each other, everyone can see it. Or, at least, me and Morrie." he replied defensively

Emily stopped. _What? How could be so obvious to them when it wasn't to her?_

"It's a brother thing, Em.", he told her

"Maybe. But, that still doesn't give you any right to minipulate our relationship!", she raged

"It helped it, didn't it?", he had a point. It had helped. A lot...

* * *

Trellis leaned on the railing of the ship. It was a very nice night. He watched the moonlit clouds go by ,and felt the cool wind against his face. He looked up to the sky. It was a lovely full moon, he could almost make out all the details on it, and it mirrored itself in his eyes. He looked back down with a sad smile, turning his amulet back and forth between his index finger and thumb, it was all so beautiful...

"Just like you were...", he said to himself, deep in what little memories he had. That face. _Her _face. Snow white hair that went all the way down to her ankes in thick, neat curls. Her smooth, pale skin. Eyes full of kindness and pride. He couldn't really remember when she didn't have a smile on her face. And he'd remembered her saying that she would always plant a white rose on every full moon. He smiled. He looked at his Stone. This used to be hers...

His gaze at the moon turned from happiness to longing. Oh, how he missed her. How many nights he'd _spent _missing her. He let go of his amulet and reached getly into his pocket. Taking out 6 tiny seeds looking at them lovingly as they sat in his palm. He sighed,

"Every full moon...", he says quietly, taking one of the seeds in a tripod grip, and stretching his arm to hang over the edge of the railing.

"...Is for you.", he whispers as he lets go of the small seed, watching it drop to the earth far below, the wind fanning his hair slightly.

* * *

The seed fell and fell. Through the thick clouds and through the breeze, until it met the earth with such force that it buried itself within the soil...

* * *

"Trellis?", Trellis quickly turned to see Emily.

"Emily?"

"Um...about today..", she stumbled over her words, "It was all because of-"

"Navin.", he finished for her.

"How did you know?", she was confused

"Who else would it be?"

She was silent as she came to stand beside him, looking at the full moon. Trellis was looking downward into the dark abyss below them when,

"Beautiful, isn't she?", Emily said, still marveling

Trellis shot up, "What?"

"The moon."

"Oh, uh..", he smiled to himself again, "Yeah...she is.."

"My mom said that her name was Luna. And she would always tell us to prey to her before we went to sleep at night, when we were little.", she smiled warmly at the momeries. Trellis looked over at her, then looked back up.

"So, what about you?", Emily shot in

"What about me?"

"Did your mom tell you any stories when _you _were younger?", she asked

Trellis paused

"No. Nothing really. Not that I remember.", he said quietly

Emily's smile dripped away. Nothing? What kind of mother told her kid _nothing?_ Emily then realized that she knew nothing about the woman.

"Why don't you tell me about her?", she said hesistantly

"Sorry.", he shrugged

"Oh come on!", she shouted playfully, making him jump, "There has to be _something!"_

He set his eyes downcast in thought. What could he tell her? He was practically the spitting image of her, without all the female traits, of course.

"Well, there is something..", he said, " A phrase of sorts..."

"Which would be?"

"...The Moon Is For You.", he said, "She always told me that very full moon."

"Hmm.."

"I've been meaning to ask, but...", he started, she looked at him

"What about your father?"

"Uh...", Emily breathed it was only two years ago, but to her it felt a one hundred, "He's..dead..", she caughthis look, "Car accident."

"Oh...I'm sorry..", he said

"And what about your mom?", she said in a rush, she never did like talking about her fathers death...

"...It was a long time ago, but she's dead as well.", Emily gave him her questioning look, "...Murder."

Emily's heart dropped down into her stomach. Murder? Yes, her fathers death was terrible, but it wasn't _murder!_ At least, she hoped.

"Oh...", she said. Both were silent a long, agonizing few moments.

"Um..again, about today..."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." he gave her a smile, but she didn't smile back. She wanted it to happen, she realized. The kiss. She hadn't known it until today, but she had really wanted it to happen. She liked him because he challanged her, he wasn't like other boys she'd meet, the kind who would do everything she wanted when she wanted without even a word of protest. No, that wasn't him. If he didn't like something, she knew that he would speak out against it, it was his nature.

_And a very good nature_, she thought, blushing a bit. She glanced at him from the side, he was looking out into the night, peacefully. _Now or Never, _she thought.

"Trellis..", she tried to sound confident and firm, but her voice shook nervously and it made it sound like a question. He turn his head to look at her with those eyes. The eyes of a curious and wandering child. That had helped her gain what she needed. Their eyes locked and they stood there a moment before moving in unison towards each other. Now, they were only inches apart..

_Why wait?_ They both thought at the same time. Then it happened. That kiss that Emily had been waiting _so long _for. Sparks flew in her mind. It wasn't even night time, birds sang and fireworks went off inside her, and it took almost all her will power not to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him even closer. They parted and Trellis let out a laugh at the heavy blush that stained her cheeks. She smirked and kicked him hard, but playfully in the leg.

They spent the rest of the night together. Sharing stories and jokes and a few more small kisses before finally falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**OKAY! I really liked this chap, finally got that EmilyxTrellis thing to stick. Hope you guys liked it! P.S: Reviews be amazing!3**


	10. Author's Notice, Please Read

**This is a notice to all of the readers waiting for "What Wasn't There" to continue! **

**I can say that after re-reading all of the chapters, that I have decided to polish them because the typos and grammatical issues make me cringe.**

**I will begin updating on the 14th of June and I apologize for the long wait. For now, even thought it's not _that _special, I will begin re-writing the existing chapters immediately for a clean slate!**


End file.
